


Is this Love?

by WolfyFurSins



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: (Those are Jasper's parents), (Those are Wascoite's parents), Angst, Death, Egg Laying, Emotions, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Gem Egg Hell, Gemlings, Hurt, Life rollercoaster, Love, Mookaite, NSFW, PTSD, Pregnancy, Sex, Triggers, Wascoite, child birth, implied nsfw, love and comfort, rape tw, tiger - Freeform, trigger warning, zebra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-16 18:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyFurSins/pseuds/WolfyFurSins
Summary: Two gems fall in love during a battle. Their life is so happy and content. They decide to have a daughter and thus, her name is Wascoite. Little does little Wascoite know that her life isn't going to be all that happy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There are no warnings in these chapters for the triggers to come. View at your own risk.

When two gems fell in love, nothing could stop them. The only thing stopping lovers were maybe angry parents or a misunderstanding. Maybe an argument as well. But for Tiger and Zebra, that wasn’t the case. It felt like the two connected when they had first met.

On the battlefield, the two had been allied on the same team. Gems against alien life forms. The gems fought hard and rough against the aliens. However, Tiger didn’t fight. Zebra on the other hand did fight. With fighting unknown life forms, dangers were bound to occur. Zebra had ended up having her eye nearly gorged out and the rest of her body was coated with bloody wounds. Even her gemstone located on her thigh was a tad scratched. Thus, she was sent back to the camp where the nurses reside. There, she met Tiger. 

The striped jasper was bound to stare for a moment at Tiger despite the tremendous amount of pain she was in. The other couldn’t help but scowl afterward, groaning and crooking her body a bit as she tried to settle down in the bed she was placed in. However, Tiger had placed a paw on her chest.

“Stop moving. I’m going to have to put you to sleep. Stay still. You’re in good hands,” she firmly spoke. Yet, her voice was as smooth as honey.

Zebra was stunned. A gem who looked so mellow and depressed -- with various shades of brown bags under her eyes -- sounded so stern. How?

Unable to speak, she just tried to croak out a word. Impossible. Thus, as a mask was laid over her mouth, she cringed a bit and simply tried to breathe in the anestesia. Soon enough, she was put into a sleep and her wounds were bound to be fixed. Including her damaged eye which had to be removed.

As the battle continued on for day and night, year after year, it eventually came to an end. A new planet was colonized and during all that time, Zebra was forced to stay with the nurses to mend. However, one specific nurse was by her side. Constantly. It was Tiger. The stern and sweet nurse. One that she had taken a liking to. Thus, she tried to show off her skills one day.

When Tiger had walked close with a tray of food, she gently laid it onto Zebra’s lap. The other didn’t even have a chance to speak.

“We’re departing from this location in a few hours. Do you think you’ll be in good enough condition to walk out of here with crutches?”

“Pah- crutches? Who in the name of geminy needs crutches? I can run a marathon if I wanted to. I’m in my prime!” Zebra laughed. However, she was quickly put back into place by Tiger.

“You will be walking out of here with crutches. Do you understand? Now- do you have anyone to care for you while you’re home?” she asked afterward, seeming concerned. Looked like Tiger had taken a liking to her patient as well. Maybe the two were connecting.

“Or perhaps you’d like to stay at the hospital. I have plenty of time for you at the hospital. Seeing that no other nurse can keep you calm, I think i’d be the suitable one to keep you under control. You know if you tear open your wounds, you can die.”

“Hah. I know that. It’s not a problem. I can just go in my gem and heal, you know,” Zebra proudly huffed.

“And take even longer mending? It’s best to let your body adjust to healing itself. It works the gem as well. It’s proven that gems who don’t retreat into their gemstones will become stronger in the future and have more resistant to certain wounds. Tough skin,” Tiger commented.

As Zebra rolled her eyes, she merely scoffed. 

“Ugh. Fuck. I don’t want to go to the hospital. It costs too much there.”

Tiger looked around. She made sure no one was around and gently sniffed the air with her delicately pink nose that was shaped like a small feline-like heart. No one was around nor in proximity of hearing. Thus, she leaned closer toward Zebra.

“I’ll give you a discount. Whatever the cost is, i’ll pay half of it. A gem like you should have lots of currency. Especially seeing how strong you are-”

“Re-”

“Eat. Eat your lunch. I’ll prep you to go in a while. I’ll be back,” Tiger hummed.

Leaving the scene afterward, Tiger merely made her way out of the scene and she decided to go elsewhere while Zebra was left to eat.

As time went by, Zebra and Tiger eventually were at Homeworld. The striped jasper was hospitalized for quite a while but slowly, she mended. She was out of the hospital, finally, and she was free. She was able to do as she pleased. Anything she wanted to do, she could. Even if she had a nasty scar where her eye once was, she still was proud. Thus, after stepping outside of the hospital one day, she proudly puffed her chest out and brushed back her messy striped hair. Zebra looked toward the sky and then she started to walk away.

However, she wasn’t alone. Tiger had left the hospital, rushing behind Zebra. The gem stopped beside Zebra, looking up toward her. She slowly blinked and afterward, she smiled. Her smile was crooked and lopsided but Zebra didn’t care. Simply, Zebra stared and blushed a bit.

“What’s with the look, lass?”

“I want to tag along with you. My shift is over and I just… I feel really connected with you. All those moments in the hospital were kinda… relaxing. I feel like you’re one of those gems I can really chat with and let out my emotions.”

“Ah- aye… I know what you’re saying.. I mean- I guess… uhh.. you know.. uhh.. yeah- you can come along with me. I was just planning on going home I suppose… and eating something better than hospital food. It’s trash there,” Zebra joked and she continued to walk along. She /was/ going to head to the bar to get drunk but not anymore.

Tiger smiled a bit and she kept close to the other. As she strolled along, she gently adjusted her snug jacket and looked up at Zebra.

“I was considered a good cook back when I was in college. I was aiming to be a chef but I decided to drop out when I realized how many gems were in need of a nurse. Therefore, I trained to be one. Did you have any ideas in mind before you became a soldier?”

“Eh.. not really. I just wanted to fight from the start. I was deemed the strongest of my class and the most fit out of everyone else. One gem who tried to outbeat me was Snowflake. Ah. She’s such a jerk.”

When Tiger giggled a bit and snorted afterward, Zebra only felt a delightful fluttering in her chest. What was that all about? Was she taking a heart attack? Maybe she had to go back to the hospital again. Eh. Whatever. Trying to brush off the giggle, she walked up the stairs to her home and summoned the key from her gemstone. She unlocked the door, holding it open for Tiger.

“Oh! Oh- thank you,” Tiger smiled. She respectfully bowed afterward, walking inside shortly after. Zebra watched the other enter before following behind her. Zebra didn’t even get the chance to speak.

Like a kitten, Tiger had sneezed. She sniffled afterward, gently wiping her nose. “Oh stars. This place is a dusty mess,” she huffed. Phasing into a mask to prevent dirt from getting into her system, she gestured Zebra to do the same. 

Zebra stared and she laughed afterward. “Really? No thanks. I don’t wanna look like-”

“A freak? Put one of these on right now. You could easily get a respiratory infection breathing in so much dirt like this. Now put it on or else,” Tiger scolded with a threat.

“Ooh. Fierce. I’m being threatened in my own house. You’re a feisty tigress,” Zebra laughed. Nonetheless, she did as she was told.

“Hmh. I’ll be even feistier with a broom and mop. I’m going to see what I can find and the both of us are gonna clean this place up. You start opening the windows and i’ll see what I can get. Alright? Now come on, shoo! Go get ready to clean up this place.”

It felt like hours before the place had been cleaned spotless. Dirty dishes that were in the sink? Cleaned and packed away. The furniture? Cleaned. The floors? Sweeped, mopped, and scrubbed- especially by Zebra since Tiger scolded her for not cleaning them in such a long time. As time continued to stroke by, the two were eventually done cleaning. Everything was tidy and in a neatly organized fashion. What was better than celebrating hard work done? Lunch of course. 

Some of it had been cooked by Zebra. Some of it had been cooked by Tiger. Why had they cooked separate meals? Because Tiger suggested so; she wanted to see how well Zebra cooked.

As the two sat at the table together, Zebra looked down toward the steak on her plate. It was freshly cooked, warm, and steaming. The vegetables on the side even looked appetizing despite not liking vegetables. Maybe she could try them just for a little laugh. Therefore she did. To her surprise, she didn’t gag. Nor did she spit out any of the vegetables. Instead, she slowly munched on them. Surprisingly, they were good. Whenever she cooked them, they were awful. Why? Maybe she was doing something wrong. Therefore, she tasted the steak on her plate afterward. The main meal. The thing she was most excited for. Thus, as Zebra tasted the steak, she couldn’t help but quietly huff with delight. She kept her focus on the meal, letting the tender meat melt in her mouth. While she was eating, Tiger was merely staring down at her plate.

“So… you specialize in pizza?” Tiger asked nervously.

Zebra nodded.

“And you eat this how often?”

“A lot. Your cooking is really good- mmm- how’d you make it so well? The meat melts in your mouth… and I never thought i’d like vegetables… they’re so delicious,” Zebra happily grunted. 

Tiger decided to try what was on her own plate. A pizza. A tiny one at that. It looked like some type of food a gemling would ask for in a restaurant. Nonetheless, she decided to taste test it. The dough tasted undercooked and way too stale for her liking. The cheese hadn’t tasted right either- did it even melt right? Maybe it was expired. The pepperoni was the only thing that tasted right. Thus, she placed down the slice and picked off the pieces of pepperoni to eat. At least that was… something.

“I learned from cooking school. Remember? I have a few things to teach you too. I don’t want to hurt your feelings but this pizza isn’t the best,” Tiger forced herself to say.

Zebra opened her eyes, staring at Tiger while she kept the fork in her mouth. She swallowed what was in her mouth before nervously smiling.

“I was gonna make pancakes but I always burn those up-” Zebra cut off.

“That’s breakfast.”

“Toast?”

“Breakfast.”

“Cereal?”

“Breakfast.”

“Waff-”

“Still breakfast. Is breakfast all the time for you or what?” Tiger asked.

Zebra nervously smiled and she licked her lips. As she thought for a bit, she nodded.

“I don’t eat much. I can’t cook either. I just usually order food for myself… orrr i’ll try to cook it. It’s pizza most of the time though.”

“I guess you’ll be getting a few pointers from me,” Tiger smiled. After continuing to pick at her meal, she pushed the rest out toward Zebra. “The rest is for you.”

Zebra greedily decided to finish off both the steak, vegetables, and the pizza. The two cleaned up the dirty dishes together and once again, the dishes were packed away. After cleaning was done, Tiger was invited into the living room to watch television with Zebra. She happily accepted the offer and thus, the gem decided to sit next toward Zebra while occasionally speaking of food and giving pointers. However, while the two were watching television, Tiger had cuddled up against Zebra. Had Zebra expected that? Honestly, she didn’t. Surprised at first, her dark eye went wide and she raised a brow. She looked down toward Tiger who looked back up toward her. 

When Tiger realized what she was doing, she nervously smiled and bit her lip. 

“I’m so sorry about that. I didn’t mean to-“

“You… you can do it again. You can lay back against me.” Even if Zebra was the type to constantly flirt with gems, she couldn’t bring herself to do it with Tiger. Not yet at least. Thus, as the other laid back on her, Zebra reached out to gently wrap an arm over Tiger.

The gem only nestled a tad closer toward Zebra, contently sighing and closing her eyes. Tiger seemed rather happy where she was, eventually laying her face against Zebra’s chest when she had started to fall asleep. Completely cuddling against the other when she had drifted into a light slumber, Zebra was left stunned. She had a gem… in her arms. In front of her. This was probably the first time she was cuddling with someone /without/ having sex with them. Absolutely insane. Thus, as she shifted around a bit, she decided to pick up Tiger and carry her to the bedroom. A clean bedroom, of course. 

Within the room, she laid the other down on the bed, gently pulling the blankets over her. Using her own phone, she decided to place it onto the nightstand near the bed. She had set a timer for Tiger, assuming she had work the next morning. Thus, as she watched the other for a bit, she contently sighed and flicked on the lamp. She made sure it was dim but turned it off when she noticed Tiger’s discomfort. So she didn’t want light. Therefore, after getting situated, she finally started to leave the room so she could go to her own bed. This felt so… unreal.  
… unreal… like it’d never happen.. but really? Was this just love?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triggers are to come. View at your own risk.

Years continued to trickle along and thus, Tiger continued to bond with Zebra. The two were a pair. Unable to be separated. Unable to be torn apart. During the time they were together, Tiger learned how to battle somewhat. Zebra learned how to cook. With spare time, the two cuddled with each other, went on walks, jogs, and even showered together. Not to mention that Tiger usually forced Zebra to do healthy yoga workouts with her. Zebra was never good at the workouts which was funny to Tiger. In the end, they’d always end up in a laughing fit or... something else. The two picked up quirks from each other. It was quite a while before the two had gotten themselves into a relationship; fifty years or so, really. The first one to ask, surprisingly, was Zebra. The ask was mushy. Cheesy, even.

“You’re a fancy gem, Tigress. Your eyes shine brighter than stars. Our future together shines even brighter. Will you be my mate?”

“You’re so cheesy, Zebra. You and your cute little face- I can’t resist you. Of course I’ll be your mate.”

The two felt even closer within a relationship. However, quite a while later, a hundred years or so, Tiger decided to take Zebra out onto a romantic date. A dinner for two. A fancy restaurant on Homeworld would suffice in Tiger’s opinion. The two never stopped complimenting each other. Zebra would mention how nice Tiger looked and vice versa of course. However, during the date, something happened. Tiger had decided to propose.

After she had finished her meal and cleaned up, she had gotten out of her seat to kneel in front of Zebra. She took a small box out of her pocket and presented it to her lover.

“I love you so much. I’d go to all the planets for you. Our love us too strong. Will you marry me?”

“Tiger- you-“ Zebra was unable to speak. She took something out of her pocket, looking surprised and rather happy at that. Thus, she showed off what she had. Another ring. 

“... I was going to propose to you, Tigress. You absolute moron- it would’ve been more romantic if I did it-“

Tiger ended the sentence by tackling her lover in a hug and hiding her face against her chest.

“I guess not anymore. You think too slow, Zebs. Even for someone with cute thunder thighs like you, you’re just so slow when it comes to thinking. You’re such a darling. I love you.”

“I love you too, Tigress.” 

The night ended with lots of love, laughter, and happiness. Their lives continued on once again. It was a few weeks before they had gotten married. Tiger invited a few friends from her work and Zebra invited a few buddies from the nights she had at the bar. After the wedding was over, the two had went out on their honeymoon and thus, time went along once again.

Many more years slid by. Zebra felt like things couldn’t get any more content. Tiger wanted to take things further though. She had completely settled down in her home. In a home, a two story abode, with a wonderful lover, she wanted a family. 

“Zebra…”

“Aye?” 

“... I want to start a family. Of gemlings. I want to have a baby.”

Zebra had nearly choked on her cup of coffee. A gemling?! Pah- she wasn’t meant to be a sire! Was she?

“Hmm. Babies. I don’t think I’m fit to be a sire, Tiger..”

“You’d make a perfect sire. A perfect protector. You’re strong and brave. Imagine a little you running around… cute hair slicked back… oh stars- and I could put little dresses on her… and I could comb through her hair every morning. You could take her out and show her how to fight… I could teach her how to cook. I’d also teach her how to write and read.. you could also show her how to make a pizza. She’d love that. She’d be like your little shadow. Her name would be… Stripes.”

“Stripes? That’s..”

“Cute?”

“Not a gem name… but I think I like it. I guess… I’ll have to think on the idea, hun.. your points are valid but I need time to think for myself. Gemlings are a big responsibility.”

“And a big one we could take on, Zeb. I know we can. I respect you need time for yourself though. I don’t care what your answer is. I just want you to be happy. Alright?” Tiger murmured. As she leaned back against her lover after kissing her softly, she decided to go back to reading her book.

“I love you, Tigress.”

“I love you too, Zebra.”

Was this love? Was this meant to be?

It was. Or so Zebra thought it was. She figured a gemling would be something nice to have. Something to make her life even more content. But that wasn’t the case. 

A few years further into marriage, the two finally decided to try for a gemling. Zebra hasn’t expected Tiger to go into labor so quickly. That was the day she had gone out shopping. When she had returned home, everything was quiet. Thus, she laid her things aside and looked around. Her lover was probably laying in bed. Therefore, Zebra decided to check out the bedroom.

A tired tiger merely laid on the bed. Her legs were slightly crooked and she looked absolutely exhausted. Her breathing was heavy yet shallow. There was a bloody towel under her as well as an egg between her legs. The only egg. Brown and darkly striped.

“I didn’t expect… for her to come so early…” 

“Tiger- oh my stars- you’re okay though, right? I thought I told you to contact me when you went into labor,” Zebra fretted, rushing to the other’s side. As she reached out to hold onto her mate’s paw, she noticed her eyes looked dull. Not to mention the rings under her eyes looked darker than normal.

“I forgot. Can’t you remember, though? I’m a nurse…” she breathily murmured. 

“Your idiot- nurse or not, you can’t help yourself give birth!”

“I tried, Zeb. I tried.. I don’t think I’m going to make it though-“

“You idiot- what the fuck- don’t give up on me!”

“I’m trying, darling. I’m trying so hard,” Tiger murmured softly. As she tried to lean forward to the other, she waved her forward. 

“Please… please keep her warm. Keep our baby warm… and when she hatches? Name her Wascoite. I bet she’ll be a pretty wascoite judging by how smooth her shell is. Look at… it… it’s so smooth.. just like your little baby face,” Tiger breathed out afterward, trying to catch her breath after forcing a smile. She had lost too much blood. She wasn’t going to make it and she knew it.

“... I’m sorry, Zebra. I’m so.. so sorry. Come give me a kiss…” Tiger cooed.

Despite the tears rolling down her cheeks, Zebra did as she was told. She leaned forward, kissing her lover and embracing her into a warm hold. It was like she felt the life wisp away from Tiger. The gem she once loved was gone. For good. Dead. No longer. She hadn’t went into her gemstone either. She wanted to save the moment. She knew the warmth between her legs would keep her daughter warm for the time being. She knew that Zebra would come home and kiss her afterward. 

Thus, after bawling, she only hugged Tiger’s body closer while crying even harder. The first time in her life, she had cried this hard. Really, the first time in her life she cried at all. She buried her face within Tiger’s soft brown hair, screaming out her name and lightly shaking her as if it’d bring her back. It didn’t, though. Nothing was bringing back Tiger… and thus, Zebra fell to the floor, hiding her face within Tiger’s chest while continuing to scream out for her to come back. She wasn’t coming back. At all. All of the memories, the good ones, were nothing but faint memories. From the first meeting to the last day of Tiger’s life. The love of her life was still dead.. and the only thing left of her? A gemling. The one that killed her. Today was the day her exterior and interior hardened. The day she grew cold and heartless.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triggers are bound to be around. View at your own risk.

Life was tough. For both Zebra and her daughter, Wascoite. Zebra was struggling not to destroy her mate’s egg. She wanted to rid of it with her very being. She wished to destroy it. The egg, her daughter, had merely killed the love of her life. Thus, Zebra was struggling with her own battle as she tried to raise the egg. When it had hatched and somewhat when the gemling had to grow, Zebra struggled even more. Even if she didn’t want to, this thing had to live. It was the only remaining piece of Tiger left… and it looked so much like her. Therefore, Wascoite had to live. Even if Zebra hated her.

The first few years of her life, Wascoite was hurting. She didn’t know why her sire was so mean. Why was she so… rude? Snarky? Pushy? Wascoite didn’t understand. Neither did she understand why she wasn’t fed proper meals or why her sire was always coming home late at night. At the age of seven, she was exposed to her first hit. Across the face, her sire had smacked her. Why? She didn’t understand. Usually her sire had just spoken to her with harsh verbal words.There was never any smacks or hits. Her sire just… did it. For no reason. That was until, one day, she asked a question to her sire.

“Where is my mom? Is that her ring around your neck?”

Zebra had took Tiger’s ring and made it into a necklace. She had it strung on her neck, sadly wearing it everyday of her life. She refused to take it off. No one was allowed to touch it.

“You don’t have a fucking mother. Shut your damn mouth and go sit down.”

“But where’d I come from if-”

Smack. Wascoite had practically been thrown across the room with a smack so hard. It felt like her jaw had been broken. As the gemling pitifully sobbed and hiccuped, she pushed herself off of the floor and wiped her eyes.

“M-”

“Don’t call me Ma. Go in there and sit down before I hit you again,” Zebra spat, her dark eyes cold with hatred. As she stared at her gemling, she pushed her down again and forced her to go into the living room. Watching the sobbing gemling leave, she angrily scowled.

“I’m going out for a bit. If you leave, you won’t get anything to eat for a week. Go in there and sit your ass down.”

Wascoite was forced into the living room to sit down. She had simply watched her sire leave the abode before she went into the living room to read a book when the other had left. She wasn’t really allowed to do anything. If she tried to do something fun, her sire only stopped her. It was just like she was decoration. Like a statue meant to stand still and be pretty. To be a maid and tend on her sire. 

However, one night, when her sire had came home from a night out, Wascoite hadn’t been expecting what was being exposed to her. It was the first -- most certainly not the last -- time she had been touched. Sexually. She could remember the stench on Zebra’s breath as the other shoved her to the couch and groped her all over. She could remember crying and having her rear end spanked. She could remember the tight squeezing and the rough thrusts. She wouldn’t ever forget the feeling and she’d never let the thoughts out of her mind. As a gemling, she didn’t understand what it all meant. All she knew was that it hurt. She didn’t like it. She didn’t like the feeling of any of it. All of these gestures left a pain in her chest, aching and yearning, causing even her gemstone on her chest to hurt in the slightest bit.

Was she allowed to dislike someone related to her? Was that right? She didn’t know. She only knew that she was deprived of things a normal gemling would have. Gifts, toys, love, and luxury. She had none of it. Her sire never bought her any gifts, she practically wore the same type of clothes all over again, her sire never bought her toys, her bed sheets were too scratchy- she could go on forever with such a list. As time went by, the list of hatred only grew.

A few more years into her life and she was bound to grow mature; she had been stuck with her sire for hundreds of years. What did that mean? She changed. Physically and mentally. She became more obedient and of course, one to listen. She hadn’t been sent to school at all. Did anyone even know about her? If she existed? About her pain? If she was real? Those were things she cried herself to sleep thinking about. Not to mention that she didn’t have any friends, either. However, she figured out one thing in all of those years. Her mother was dead and she was the reason for it. 

The thought had taken a toll on Wascoite for the longest time. She had found out when she was looking around and heard her sire softly speaking something in the other room when she was in the bathroom. It was the softest she heard her sire speak. She remembered how her sire described her mother… and the more she thought of it, the longer she looked in the bathroom mirror. A soft pink nose. Dark brown eyes. A soft round face. Cute warm paws. Those were a few features she inherited from her mother. The dark band across her face was something she probably inherited from her sire though. She was just… so glad she didn’t look like her sire. At all. Thus, as she turned around and turned off the bath water, she decided to resume her bath for the night. 

As time went by, Wascoite started to get tired. She was sick of her sire. Of the abuse. The torment. Being constantly smacked around and hit just because the dishes weren’t done a minute earlier. Her sire wasn’t nice. Not how she wished she would be. Therefore, one night, Wascoite had enough. When her sire was asleep, she was tempted to kill her. To just get rid of her. To wipe her off the face of the planet. But she couldn’t. Wascoite wasn’t cold hearted. She was a sweet gem despite the torment she went through. Or… so she thought she was sweet. After all, today was the first day she ever went outside. The first day she ever left her house. She had escaped through her bedroom window.

Dropping to the ground of Homeworld, she shuddered afterward and looked at her unfamiliar surroundings. What was this? Where was she to go? She looked around for a bit longer, frowning a bit and shuddering. If she turned back now, she would never get this chance ever again. She stared at her abode and sighed.

“I’m sorry, Zebra,” she whispered, not permitted to call her sire by anything but her name.

With that, Wascoite started to run. As far as she could and as long as she could. Escaping the court her sire stuck in for the longest of times, she was out and on her own now. In the world where other gems could easily hurt her just like her sire did… and now? With her body being more mature, she was an even more appealing target to others. Paranoia wasn’t a fun thing to have; she only felt her heart racing even more when she had stopped in front of a strange area. 

It looked like somewhere she could.. go. Some place new. A safe place. Especially with all of the vessels around. It looked like something she could travel in. Something that appeared in her dreams. Thus, as she stepped toward one of the ships with a million thoughts in mind, her breath hitched. She had no idea how to work this thing. It looked simple though. Therefore, she tried to get into the ship. It was a struggle at first but she managed to get inside.

When inside, she made sure to close the doors. She warily sat down in the front seat, looking forward at all of the buttons in front of her. The gem slowly blinked, raising a brow afterward. She didn’t know what to do. Nor did she know what to say. Maybe she could press one of the buttons… even if they had weird characters underneath. Maybe those meant something. Therefore, she reached out, pushing onto one of the buttons. Something she hadn’t expected was for the ship to suddenly start rumbling before taking off at the speed of light.

Everything went black. Then white. Then there was light. Wascoite had crash landed into some unknown area. She figured everything was just a dream… but it wasn’t. It was real.. and so was the pain. Her legs hurt and her nose ached. Her chest felt like it was ready to explode and all she could do was cringe in pain. The gem managed to drag herself out of the wreck before cowering away in the unfamiliar area. 

Odd tall structures. They looked far too scary for her. Green at one section, looking soft and welcoming, but on the bottom? They looked firm and rough as if it’d hurt to touch. Thus, as Wascoite crawled through the green fuzz on the ground, she eventually made her way away from the crash site. Once again, everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triggers are lurking. View at your own risk.

The few following weeks had went by. Wascoite had made a shelter for herself. She had dug a hole in the ground with the aid of her claws. Her sire never allowed her to use them. Feral habits weren’t normal for a gem. Zebra would always scold her for such a thing. Thus, when it was time to use her claws, Wascoite went absolutely insane with them. Digging out her shelter, her claws were dull and close to bleeding when she was done. All she could do, in the moment of success, was curl up in the hole so she could keep warm.

Odd cold pellets dropped from the sky. They were wet and soft. At first, Wascoite didn’t know what it was. Water, maybe? Nothing like this happened on Homeworld. It didn’t sound like this on Homeworld, either… but listening to the falling water was actually relaxing. Therefore, Wascoite settled down in the hole a bit more and she stared toward the dark sky. She eventually closed off her shelter with two leaves, putting them atop the hole so rain wouldn’t get in. There was only a little bit of space left for air to get in, She didn’t dare move anymore, afraid she’d hurt herself or have someone find her.

However, as the days went by, she was bound to be figured out. She had managed to educate herself while on her own; it was a rough year for her but she was learning what to do, even if feral habits and instinct were keeping her alive. With herbs and food, she figured out what to do. She learned the way of the wild. All on her own. Even so, to the point where she had smartly disguised the shipwreck as something that would closely look like the surroundings she was near.

One day, she had been out scavenging. Searching for foods meant for consumption, she lifted her head when she heard rustling. Her eyes went wide with fear. Standing in her tracks and holding onto an apple, she immediately fled the scene. Wascoite had rushed back toward her shelter, hiding herself inside with the leaves over the top. She was so glad she blended in well with the dirt. 

“So we’re scouting out this perimeter too?”

“Yeeeep. Pink wants to expand her colony out this way too. She thinks it’s a nice territory to have for planting stuff. The grass here is real nice too. And the dirt.”

“So if there’s animals, we leave this place and inform her, right?”

“Aye, you got it. So are we gonna break up now?”

“Break up- oh- you mean like go separate ways and search. Yeah. Haha- I thought you meant dating.”

“Piss off. Now come on. Get back to work. You two- Mossy and Carnelian. You go toward there. Where the rocks are. If you see any dangerous creatures, we leave immediately. Mookaite, you can go on your own. You seem to know how to navigate well. You work on your own good. I’ll go over this way with you, Agate. Are we all clear?”

“Yep,” the group hummed in horrendous unison.

With that, everyone went their separate ways. Mossy and Carnelian went to check out the rocks. The group leader, Ametrine, had went off with Agate. Mookaite went to check out the rest of the area on her own. Seemingly, the jasper got her work done faster than everyone else; such was a surprise when one of her eyes were actually gemstones. Plus- groups only weighed her down, even if she was really social and outgoing. 

Voices? Natives of the planet. Wait. No- they had names. Gem names.

Thinking for a bit, she held back the urge to growl. Wascoite didn’t know who was outside. Nor did she care who they were. All she did was hold her breath, hoping no one would find her. If they did? She’d fight them.. or she’d try. She had to do this on her own. Thus, she slowly blinked, not daring to move any bit. Not even did she eat the apple she had in her paw. She was froze in the hole while listening to the footsteps outside.

Pit. Pat. Pit. Pat. Mookaite searched around for a bit, checking every bit of the area. She had stepped into one spot in particular. The ground felt way too soft here. Thus, she stepped a bit more.

“Hmm.. maybe this might be a good digging spot..”

Mookaite treaded forward a little more carefully in case the ground would give way. However, she met herself in front of two leaves. They were suspiciously placed as if something was underneath them. 

“Or maybe something has already burrowed here. Darn foxes. They’re always around here… stealing all of our food.. sometimes, I wish I could kick em’ all away,” she huffed to herself. Thus, she decided to check the leaves. 

The striped jasper picked up the leaves only to slowly blink. She noticed something within the hole. It looked like eyes. She stared for a bit longer, deciding to adjust her gaze a bit more. Once realizing it was a creature, she dropped the leaf but it was too late.

Crawling out of the hole and lunging at Mookaite due to being cornered, Wascoite had lashed out. Tumbling to the ground with the other, Wascoite started to angrily bite and nip at Mookaite, hissing furiously at her. She snarled, baring her fangs and trying to defend her own home. This was her turf. It didn’t belong to anyone else! As she shook her scruffy brown hair out of her face, she went back to trying to gnaw at the other.

However, Mookaite was a skilled fighter. She had pushed Wascoite off of her with a bit of effort, leaning forward afterward. As she summoned her weapon, a simple flail, she used the bar of the weapon to pin Wascoite against the ground with. A tactic she used with any gem, really. 

But alas for she wasn’t prepared.

The brown gem lashed out, her hind paws kicking at Mookaite. The other hadn’t seen anything like it! Caught by surprise and falling onto her back, the orange gem had rolled over afterward and she groaned. Her weapon had disappeared and thus, she slowly blinked. She felt a little dizzy when she opened her eye. She stared up toward the gem who had her pinned to the ground. 

Mookaite squirmed around, trying to free herself. Wascoite’s odd hands were too much though. They only held her down much more firmly. This was a foe she had never thought she’d go against. Something she thought would never happen. With surprise, Mookaite stared for a bit longer and she curled her leg a bit, pressing it against Wascoite’s belly. She tried to knee the other but merely, Wascoite grunted and kept the other pinned. The silence. It was awkward.

“So… uhh… your hands. They’re kinda… wow. You’re good at fighting. They’re real good. I’m the third top fighter of my class and you got me down. Dang… I got respect for you, Miss… are you any skilled with weapons? Oh- and right- why are you out here?”

A nature of a quartz. To be curious. To ask questions.

“Weapons? Ugh. Go. Get away. Go tell your friends there is /nothing/ over this way.”

Wascoite didn’t know if she could trust this stranger. She’d have to leave the area. Immediately.

“What? Why? You’re a criminal, aren’t you?”

“No. If you don’t go, I’ll kill you.”

“So you’re a criminal in training. Got it,” Mookaite murmured.

Wincing when a smack had been delivered to her cheek, the orange gem grunted and she stared at Wascoite for a bit longer. She pursed her lips, shifting around a bit more.

“So why are you out here? I mean… you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. I’m just curious,” Mookaite stated.

“I left home. Simple enough? Now go. I’ll smack you again.”

Mookaite scoffed. 

“I can’t leave if you’re on me,” Mookaite stated again.

Wascoite stared for a bit longer before she pulled back. She moved away, deciding to retreat back into her shelter. She picked up the apple, holding it close and putting the leaves back over the area. With that, she heard footsteps once again and soon enough, they were gone. Her guard was still up and not at all did she let it down. All she did was listen. For hours upon hours, she didn’t calm down until the night where she could finally sleep with ease. 

The following weeks were much more stressful. Why? Because Wascoite was feeling tense. Like she was being watched. Ever since the encounter with Mookaite, she felt an odd presence around her. Like someone was around her, waiting to strike. It always kept her on edge so therefore, due to this, she tried to mask her scent in the grass. She refused to clean herself up any bit, not wanting to be discovered. What if someone was around wanting to hurt her? Or what if they would try to touch her? Thinking about it made her want to snarl and just kick a million pieces of dirt into the air. But she didn’t. She didn’t act. She kept her emotions under control.

As Wascoite searched around rather silently, she glanced around for a bit before she headed closer toward the bush she had been scavenging from. She reached out, slowly picking a few berries off of them. She stared at the berries, sniffing them once and squishing one under her feline-like digits. They were good to eat. Thus, she ate the mushy berry and started to eat the rest from the bush.

Her diet wasn’t proper. Fruits weren’t enough for her. Meaty prey was scarce and she didn’t know how to hunt it down. It was either too fast or too big. She was slowly dying and no one was around to help her. But she didn’t care. As long as she was away from her sire. That was the only thing that mattered.

The dirty brown quartz continued to eat every berry off the bush until she was done. She left the bush, slowly lumbering back toward her nest. Her clothes were torn and ragged. Her paws were covered with calluses. Her hair was dirty and matted. Even her bright pink nose was stained with mud. She didn’t care though. Wascoite simply lumbered back to her den, crawling into it and laying the leaves over it. That was until she heard more soft footsteps.

She furrowed her brow, nestling further back into the nest. If that stupid Mookaite was around again… ugh- she’d kill her! Thus, she was ready to pounce if anyone was going to intrude around her nest.

“Hello?”

A voice. Softer… and different than Mookaite’s voice.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triggers are lurking. View at your own risk.

“Is anyone here? Oh stars… maybe she told me too late. You poor thing, where are you?”

What? Who was this being talking to?

“Hello? Come out… come on… oh- maybe you’re in here..”

A hand reached out, gently moving aside a leaf. The being pulled back. It was a diamond. Wascoite continued to look at the strange diamond, hissing a bit and pulling back.

“Oh my stars… there you are. You’re feral. Shh.. it’s okay though.. come out.. I won’t hurt you. I’m here to help you,” the diamond cooed. Her pink hand remained outstretched and her fingers were softly crooked. She was inviting Wascoite over.

The dirty brown quartz simply stared at Pink Diamond.

“You look so hurt… are you okay?”

What was this? What did this mean? Wascoite didn’t understand. She just stared.

“Come out, dear. I’ll take you back to my court. You’ll be in good hands with me. I’ll clean you up and give you a cute uniform. What’s your name?”

Wascoite stared for a bit longer. How long ago had she spoke? Her throat felt dry. Like she couldn’t speak. But eventually, she leaned forward, sniffing at Pink Diamond’s hand. She noticed the other didn’t dare move an inch. Thus, she moved a tad closer.

“Wascoite,” she rasped.

“Such a pretty name. I’m Pink Diamond. You may call me Pink.”

Wascoite stared a little more. She eventually wiggled herself out of the hole.

Pink Diamond stood up straight. She made sure to slowly move before she kept her hand softly held out. She smiled welcomely at the dark brown quartz who was timidly looking back at her. The diamond barely waved her hand.

“You can use my hand to help yourself up, dear.”

Wascoite, however, didn’t trust Pink just yet. The dirty brown quartz helped herself up. As she stood up straight, she quietly stared at the other being. This was a diamond? Why was she short? Usually, from what she heard, diamonds were tall. She was almost as tall as this one! Maybe just a little bit taller and she’d be there. Nonetheless, she remained quiet. Simply, she tried to keep herself hidden. But she couldn’t.

Pink, however, picked up on this. The diamond gently summoned a blanket from her gemstone. She waved it out a bit, brushing a bit of dust off of it before gently wrapping it around Wascoite’s shoulders. When the other flinched and growled at her, she pulled back.

“I don’t want to hurt you. I want to help you, Wascoite. You look like such a gentle gem.”

What did that mean? Looking like a gentle gem? She didn’t know. Nonetheless, she fixed the blanket around herself, hiding her scratchy clothes. Eventually, Wascoite decided to put the blanket over her head so she could hide her appearance. She didn’t want anyone else to see her face.

“Can I hold your hand? If you keep that blanket over your head, I won’t be able to see you.”

“... no.”

Oh. So another denial. How could she go about this? Pink Diamond summoned something else from her gemstone. A thick string of wool. She handed it out toward Wascoite. 

“Hold onto this. I’ll lead the way and you can hold onto it. You don’t have to do anything but just follow me. Does that sound simple enough?”

Reaching out, Wascoite held onto the string. She stared at it. It looked… delicate. Weak. Just like her. Therefore, she held onto it tighter as if it meant she’d die if she didn’t. She simply huffed afterward, frowning tiredly. She merely closed her eyes afterward and slowly opened them.

“There you go. You’re doing good, dear. Now let’s go,” Pink cooed.

With those words, Pink Diamond had started to lead Wascoite along. She started to head out of the dark forest, making her way back toward her court. The surrounding area was much more bright. Wascoite could see the light much better but she didn’t dare move the blanket away from her head. She continued close behind Pink, shivering when she heard other voices. What if her sire was one of them? Nononono- she couldn’t be here- she wasn’t allowed to be here!

The thoughts almost got to her until the voices were gone. What had happened? Was she dead now?

No. She was in an enclosed area. A small structure.

Pink Diamond gently adjusted the blanket on Wascoite’s head, sliding it down to her shoulders instead. She made sure the other was comfortable before she gently smiled at her.

“We don’t have much here. It’s the best we can get so far.”

Dark tired eyes looked around. Wascoite examined her surroundings rather quietly. Who had built this place? It didn’t look welcoming… but it was more cozy than a dirty hole. Grass and vines were littered all over the place. In the direct center of the building, a palanquin remained. Wascoite simply continued to look around, stepping around. She noticed a set of stairs in which she decided to adventure up toward. She looked back toward Pink Diamond who merely nodded at her. 

With the confirmation, Wascoite continued to explore. She headed up the stairs. It was much more neater. It looked like there was much more space.. and it looked like no one really stayed up here. Wascoite searched around for a bit longer. There were no rooms. It was merely a blank space. A few cracks were here and there in the floor. She looked down a bit before turning around when hearing footsteps.

“This structure was left by the natives of this planet. Humans. They left this place here without finishing it. I decided to take it over and make it into my own place. I only sleep in my palanquin with my pearl so we have no reason to use this place for anything else. Just to protect us from the rain since it likes to get into the palanquin a lot,” Pink explained softly.

Staring at the diamond rather quietly, Wascoite furrowed her brow and she looked away afterward. She simply stared at the cracked floor. 

“The backyard is much more better than the front. It has much more out there. If you need any shampoo or soap to wash yourself with, all you have to do is come to me. Or I can leave some things out for you if you’d like me to. Does that sound good?”

Wascoite simply nodded.

“That’s very well, dear. I hope you adjust well in here. It’s much better than a dirty hole.”

Simply, Wascoite decided to sit on the floor before she laid down. She laid on her back, staring at the vine-covered ceiling. She slowly blinked, sighing afterward and frowning. Did that jasper really tell her diamond that she was… in some hole? Was her life just saved? Or was it further doomed? Only time could tell.

A few weeks slid by and Wascoite still resided with Pink Diamond. She refused to leave the building during the day, only leaving by night. The first few nights, she went outside to gather soft things for herself. She had to make a nest for herself. Thus, she picked as much grass as she could. That was until she was lurking around the court. 

The gems around had a few things thrown out. A dirty mattress was laying on the sidewalk. Therefore, Wascoite had decided to drag that back toward the building as well. She slept on it for a few nights but it wasn’t good enough. It was rough and didn’t feel anything like soft grass. Wascoite shredded the mattress to pieces, deciding to use the empty shell of it for her belongings while the stuffing went into her nest of soft things. Shampoo, soap, food that Pink usually laid out for her, and sometimes, a few trinkets she picked up from the trash.

During the few weeks that had went by, Wascoite eventually had her first bath in forever. She had cleaned herself up in the backyard. Pink had a large pool out within the back. It wasn’t really a pool but Pink liked to call it that. Nonetheless, Wascoite bathed in it. She cleaned every bit of dirt off of herself, made sure to clean her wounds, and scrubbed herself clean. At the end of her bath, she looked like herself once again. However, her hair was still matted and no matter how hard she tried, it would never become unmatted. It was a hassle to take care of. Other than that, she was in good condition.

Her bright pink nose was shining. Her skin was gentle to the touch. Her face looked smooth and welcoming. However, there was one problem. She still had dirty clothes. Scratchy and ragged. Therefore, Wascoite had cleaned those too. She put them back on despite the wet feeling and continued on with her life. The following morning, there were clothes laid in the mattress as well as a note. Leaning forward, Wascoite took the clothes and gratefully wore them. The note however? She didn’t know how to read. Therefore, she got out of her grassy nest and decided to head downstairs.

A small pearl was sitting next to Pink while conversing with her. Wascoite merely stared and she frowned a bit nervously. Right. She hadn’t gotten accustomed to the pearl just yet. Thus, she continued to stare.

“My diamond. Your guest is awaiting for you.”

Pink glanced around before she noticed Wascoite. Oh! She was awake.

Softly, the diamond smiled.

“Goodmorning, Wascoite. How did you sleep?”

“... well.”

“That’s good. That outfit looks good on you, dear. I love how the little band comes across your chest. You look so smart wearing it. Teal is definitely your colour.”

“Thanks.”

“So did you read the note?”

“Note? This thing? It’s just a piece of paper with scribbles on it. Is it supposed to mean anything?” Wascoite softly asked.

As she headed further down the stairs, she warily stared at Pearl while heading to sit near Pink. She wasn’t adjusted to being so close to a gem but she was trying her best. Thus, as she sat a little away from the diamond, she held it out.

“I don’t know what it means. Sorry, Pink.”

Pink Diamond slowly blinked and she frowned. Did Wascoite not know how to read? Maybe she could ask about- no. She couldn’t ask about Wascoite’s past. It would upset her and Pink knew very well of it. Therefore, she decided to show the note to Wascoite.

“I’ll read it to you and point to the words. Alright. Starting here… good morning, Wascoite. I hope you like these clothes Pearl made for you. Also, I noticed you were cleaning up last night. I noticed the water you left behind in here,” Pink read aloud.

Wascoite glanced along, trying to remember the words. She slowly blinked and then looked up toward Pink.

Pink looked back down toward Wascoite and simply smiled. 

“I noticed all the water you tracked in. I also noticed the towel you tossed down in here. And now i’m noticing your hair. It’s still very matted. You cleaned it with the shampoo, right?”

“.. I think so?”

Pink couldn’t help but softly laugh.

“You poor thing. Can I try to fix your hair? Letting your hair become matted isn’t healthy. It’s not fun to take care of either.”

Wascoite slowly blinked before she felt her hair. It was rough and matted… she knew that. Maybe Pink could make it better. Therefore, she nodded.

“Thank you. Pearl, can I borrow your spear?”

Pearl handed out her spear. She noticed how Wascoite flinched and froze in place. Thus, she kept it in her hold for a bit before pointing at the tense quartz.

“I won’t hurt you, Wascoite. I’ll use the spear to cut your hair. I’ll fix it up and then later, I can start teaching you how to read. You’ll need to learn how to do that if you want to live on your own some day,” Pink cooed.

Wascoite merely nodded. She sat still, tightly holding onto her paws. As she squeezed her eyes shut, she let the other cut her hair as well at the matted pieces. Her brown locks fell to the floor until her hair was short and above her shoulders. What was once long flowing locks were now just nest materials. Thus, after her hair was fixed up, Wascoite reached down to pick up her locks of hair. She looked back toward Pink, slowly blinking. A sign of trust.

“Thank you… stars- I feel so much lighter… I appreciate it.”

“I’m glad you like it. Can I brush it back a bit?”

Wascoite gently nodded once again.

Pink reached out, gently brushing back Wascoite’s hair. Her lithe fingers ran through Wascoite’s short hair, fixing it up and making it neat once again. The diamond couldn’t help but look proud. Was this the gemling she always wanted? The gemling she always wanted… but yet, could never conceive.

“There you go, dear. Now, i’ll head out to the library and i’ll get some books for you. What do you think you’d be into. History, maybe? Or perhaps.. basic necessities?”

“I don’t mind what you get. Just get something. Please,” Wascoite cooed. When she noticed Pink nod and then leave, Wascoite looked to Pearl who had her spear once again. Getting up rather quickly, she headed into the top of the building where she placed her hair into her nest, mixing it in with the grass, stuffing, and even a few feathers. Those feathers belonged to a bird she managed to hunt down. After all, her hunting skills were getting better.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triggers are around. Be aware and view at your own risk.

Years had slipped by and time was scrolling through like leaves in the wind. Wascoite had learned how to read, write, and thus, after learning that, she went to college. She learned the basics of life plus extra knowledge. She learned about gem history, how to cook, how to sew, and on the side, she learned how to knit. She was finally living on her own. Without her sire. With her own job, which in turn, wasn’t a very active job. It was just something to get her along. Mostly because Pink supported her and she was allowed off the hook without paying for her home.

However, she was still alone.. yet, also interested in other gems. She wished to speak to them but some looked too stern. Too stoic. Some looked even too friendly. Therefore, Wascoite refused to socialize. She merely sat outside of her house alone every day, usually painting or tending to her garden. Today, however, was just a day for relaxing.

But when she was outside, one gem liked to bother her. That stupid Mookaite. She was neighbours with the other since the house she lived in was the only available at the time. Thus, as she heard footsteps, she focused her gaze toward the source of the noise. Mookaite was back. Of course.

“Hey.. uh- Wascoite. What’s up?”

Mookaite was wearing her signature uniform. The one she usually wore after getting out of training- or when she went to training.

“Ah.. nothing much.”

“Really? That’s good- not like i’m saying it’s good you’re doing nothing or whatever… i’m just saying that it’s good you’re free now. Right?” Mookaite nervously laughed. So awkward.

“I’m free. Yes? What do you need?”

“I was wondering if you wanted to go to the cafe with me. It just opened a few hours ago. I’m free from training for a bit so if you wanted to come with me… oh- right- and I can pay!” Mookaite proudly puffed her chest out.

What a weirdo. Wascoite actually found it a little… cute. Nonetheless, she shook her head and chuckled a bit. At least she was less jumpy than she was a few years ago. Thus, she stood up and gently nodded afterward.

“You’re silly. Of course i’ll tag along with you. Where is this cafe?”

“It’s near the edge of the court. I hear the pastries they have there are really good. Supposedly, the drinks there are good too. I want to try one of the coffees. Mmm.. or maybe a tea. What do you think you’ll have?”

“... maybe something that you have. Unless there’s… ah… cookies. I love baking cookies. A cup of tea and a few cookies would be nice, actually.”

“What- you bake? Seriously? You look like someone who’d be a real strong fighter. You look like you could take me down with just the flick of a finger,” Mookaite laughed playfully, smiling rather sweetly at Wascoite. She felt her face burn warm before she sheepishly looked away, holding her hands behind her back rather formally.

“I do bake. If I have the ingredients to do so, I will. On my free time, I prefer to read and expand my vocabulary though. I also like to read and practice my writing. I finished school not that long ago, actually.”

“You went to school too? Damn, you’re lucky. Only a few gems get to go to school. If a gem is deemed fighting worthy, they go to training instead. Not a whole lot of gems go to school. My pals don’t go to school. We’re all in the same training class. Say- you should come along and watch me train later if you’re not busy.”

Wascoite pondered for a moment before she nodded. She smiled lightly, looking a tad eager.

“I’ll tag along with you. I’d like to see how you… fight. You know. I may end up leaving though. I necessarily don’t like… you know… fights.. But I want to see how you do it I guess,” Wascoite commented. Could she really be friends with someone so annoying? Sure she could. Therefore, at the thought, she smiled softly.

“Oh, dang, i’m excited about that too. I’ll show you how strong I am! I got the best muscles around,” Mookaite showed off by flexing a bit, grinning when Wascoite giggled a bit. Stars- her voice and laugh was so cute… was she falling in love?

“I bet you do have the best muscles around, Mookaite.”

As the two continued their walk as well as their conversation, they eventually ended up in the cafe. Mookaite took the order; a coffee, tea, and a few cookies. The two went to seat themselves near the end of the cafe and continue conversing there.

Wascoite gently dipped one of the cookies into her tea and she purred contently. Pink always let her purr despite feral behaviours being shunned on Homeworld. 

Mookaite, however, looked a little alert due to the noise. She examined her surroundings, glancing under the table and raising a brow. She then looked back toward Wascoite, blinking her golden eye. If her gemstone were an eye, it’d be confusedly blinking too.

“Hey. Do you hear that?”

Wascoite stopped purring.

“Hear what?” she took the time to listen. As she looked around, she shook her head. “I guess it’s the lights. I assume they’re buzzing.”

Mookaite shook her head, “I don’t think so. It sounds like… uh.. I don’t know how to explain it.”

Wascoite shrugged, “I don’t know what it is. I’m just enjoying my tea and cookies. Maybe you’re worried you won’t be able to look good while trailing,” she softly teased afterward.

Her face burned a hot orange colour. Nervously smiling, she tried to wipe away her embarrassment. When Wascoite began to giggle a bit, she only felt even more sheepish. 

“Ha ha. Very funny,” she chuckled nervously.

Once again, Wascoite smiled and she went back to gently munching on her cookie. Still purring, she noticed Mookaite intently staring at her. Thus, she looked back up toward the other and couldn’t help but sweetly smile at her once again.

“Thanks for inviting me along, Mookaite. I appreciate it,” she chirped.

“Ah.. right- no problem,” Mookaite nervously chirped, adjusting the collar of her uniform. She skittishly smiled at Wascoite, still seeming interested in the noise near her.

“Are you… making that noise by any chance?”

“What noise?”

“The.. uh… the rrrrrr… rrr- qurrrr-” Okay. No. Mookaite couldn’t purr. 

“The what?” Wascoite laughed.

Mookaite only felt her face burn more warm.

“That’s what it sounds like- it sounds like a feline. The rrrr… the rrrr- purr! Purring- that’s what it’s called.”

“Purring- oh stars. That must be me. I’m so sorry,” Wascoite softly apologized, bowing her head respectfully and nervously biting her lip. She seemed tense as she braced herself for a hit.

“Oh. Really? You can do that? That’s fascinating. I advise you not do it in public though. You can get yourself in trouble. Purring is forbidden. Feral habits aren’t really a thing we do here, y’know. You can do it in your home all you like,” Mookaite cooed.

Staring for a bit, Wascoite tilted her head.

“Why not?”

“It’s primal. I don’t know why it’s completely not allowed. Maybe it’s just a rule set by the diamonds higher above. I don’t know why it’s so firm and strict but you should be careful. Just a little warning for the future. I don’t want you getting in trouble.”

“Oh- oh.. stars.. thank you for warning me.”

“Aye, anytime,” Mookaite clicked her tongue and she proudly smiled afterward. Once again, she decided to go back to the treats in front of her. 

The two conversed even longer and eventually, once both cookies and drinks were gone, Mookaite had gently decided to get up so she could toss out the cups. She paid for the drinks and treats, heading back toward Wascoite and gently beckoning her to follow. The brown striped quartz curiously decided to trot behind Mookaite, wanting to see where she was going next. Right. It was training. Where all the rowdy and unruly quartzes liked to be.

Once Mookaite walked into the training arena, she proudly strutted forward and smiled a bit toothily. Her pals noticed her and decided to come over and greet her.

“Heyyy! It’s Mookaite!”

“The showoff! What’s up, badass?”

“Fist bump!”

Mookaite greeted all of her pals with a simple fistbump or a punch on the shoulder. She seemed rather happy to be within the area. After all, she wanted to continue training with the other gems and maybe show off her skill to Wascoite. That was until some gem spoke up.

“New recruit? Damn. Nice to meet you. What’s your name? I’m Ametrine!” 

The gem playfully reached out to punch Wascoite’s shoulder. However, they weren’t expecting the reaction they received. Ametrine had been roughly punched in the face, being knocked back by Wascoite’s blow. Mookaite and her pals caught Ametrine but quickly, Mookaite was by Wascoite’s side. 

“Oh my stars- I didn’t think you’d actually do that- she didn’t mean any harm, Wascoite. It was just a playful punch. She only meant it as a greeting. It’s something we always do here!”

Her eyes were dark with fear. She stared at the gem she punched, rubbing at her fist. Looking back at Mookaite, Wascoite only continued to look fearful. This was the first time she had hit someone. The first time she fought back.. and it felt like she had power. Too much power. It felt so… wrong. It felt dangerous. She stepped back from the other before immediately leaving the arena.

Watching Wascoite leave, Mookaite looked back toward her friends and she frowned. She leaned forward to Ametrine, examining her face.

“And you’re okay too, right?”

“Yah. ‘Mmmkay. Feels nice to get punched… by a pretty gem.”

Ugh. Of course. Mookaite rolled her eyes and she stood up.

“I’ll be back later. I gotta go see if Wascoite is okay. I don’t know what happened to her. I don’t think she likes physical contact.”

With that, Mookaite was gone. She searched around for Wascoite, scanning her surroundings and frowning lightly. Where was she gone? She didn’t have a clue where Wascoite had went! Thus, Mookaite only continued to look for a bit longer, eventually having to give up. She had training to do… so tomorrow, she’d apologize.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triggers are bound. View at your own risk.

So she did. The following day, Mookaite hadn’t went out for training. She decided to stay home, trying to bake something. She heard Wascoite say that she liked cookies… but what kind? Whatever cookies she liked, Mookaite didn’t know how to bake. At all. She was clueless when it came to baking cookies. 

Therefore, almost everything she made turned out to be nothing but charred dust. On the last attempt, the cookies turned out somewhat good.. except the bottoms. They were still burnt to dust. Nonetheless, she put them in a container and sealed it up with a bow. She nervously bit her lip and went to clean up her dishes afterward. After cleaning up, she left her house and headed next door. To see Wascoite.

Mookaite nervously walked up the steps and stared at the door. She gulped and eventually reached out, softly knocking on the door. 

“Hello? Is anyone home?”

Inside of the abode, Wascoite remained. The previous day had her quite shaken up. During the other day, she had rushed home and locked the door. She refused to move off of the couch, keeping a blanket over her head as if she’d be attacked at any second. Eventually, she began to cry and slowly, she managed to lull herself to sleep. The knock on the door had woke her up. Hearing the voice, she flinched a bit and perked up on the couch. She stared for a bit before slowly slipping off of the couch.

As the brown quartz headed toward the door, she remained where she was and slightly, she bit her lip. She timidly peered out through the mail flap to see who was nearby. Her nose barely stuck out and softly, she sniffed at the air. Whatever was out there smelled of burnt cookies.

“... Mookaite,” the brown gem sniffled. She pulled back and wiped her eyes.

Standing outside, the orange striped jasper nervously frowned. She lowered her head and nodded.

“It’s me. I’m here to apologize. About yesterday.. I didn’t think Ametrine would do that.”

“I guess she did,” Wascoite shakily murmured, seeming a tad bitter.

“I won’t take you back there again. I’m sorry about that. I’m so sorry, Wascoite. I’ll go now. I’ll put this box on the doorstep and-”

“Box..?”

“Box. It’s an apology gift,” Mookaite gently stated.

Softly, Wascoite unlocked her door and she looked out toward Mookaite. She glanced toward the neatly wrapped box before up toward her neighbor. She slowly blinked, tilting her head. She couldn’t help but feel curious as she stared for a bit longer.

As the quartz continued to look at the box, she stepped back and stood up straight.

“You can come in. I… want to see what it is..”

“You can. You don’t mind if I come in, do you?”

“I don’t mind. Honestly.”

Mookaite nodded and she gently scuffed her boots off. She made sure they weren’t dirty before she finally entered the abode, closing the door afterward. She removed her boots and neatly packed them away, following Wascoite into the living room after she started to lead the way. When she noticed Wascoite sit down, she decided to sit down in the chair across from her. Patiently, she awaited for a word.

However, Wascoite simply continued to stare. She reached out for the box and when Mookaite handed it over, she looked down at it. She shook it softly, raising a brow. What was inside? Why was it so neatly wrapped? 

“Have you never gotten a gift before?”

“No.”

“Oh… stars… that’s harsh. I won’t ask anymore. Sorry.”

Wascoite didn’t say anything. She continued to look at the box. Was she supposed to take the ribbon off? Maybe. So that’s what she did. The quartz gently removed the ribbon, handing it out to Mookaite who held onto it. Why was the other smiling? What was in here? As she took the wrapping off of the box, it was revealed to be a container. With cookies inside. Her brown eyes went wide and she stared at the container even longer.

In response to her emotions, the gemstone on her chest started to glow. She started to purr as well. Looking up toward Mookaite rather happily, she couldn’t help but let her emotions get the best of her. As she placed the container on the coffee table and rushed forward to hug Mookaite, tightly holding onto her. That was until she realized what she was doing.

Nervously pulling back, she bit her lip and continue to quietly purr.

“I am so sorry-”

“It’s okay- hey- don’t look so worried, Wascoite. Hugs are always welcomed with me. I don’t mind physical contact. If you want another hug, you can come over and hug me again,” Mookaite cooed.

Wascoite slowly blinked before she nodded once again. She leaned toward Mookaite, deciding to become embraced in another hug. It was a long time before she pulled away. She had merely hid her face into Mookaite’s uniform, closing her eyes and relaxing into the other’s hold. That was until she started to cry.

“Aye… are you crying? It’s okay- shh.. you’re gonna be okay…”

“I’ve never felt this happy in my life, Mookaite. I… I’ve never felt so relaxed. You make me feel so safe.”

“Oh- oh stars.. yeah? That’s a good thing to hear, Wascoite.. you can count on me anytime i’m around. It’s a quartz’s promise,” she cooed.

“A quartz’s promise?”

“You don’t know what that is?”

Curiosity was getting the best of her once again. Wascoite slightly pulled away and she wiped her eyes. She remained still when Mookaite gently reached out to brush away the rest of her tears. As she eventually calmed down, she watched the other.

“When you wanna really prove you’re telling the truth, you make a promise. Both of us are jaspers. Quartzes. We can do this. It’s a quartz’s promise. All you have to do is say something, make it a quartz’s promise, and seal it off by doing this..” Mookaite cooed, making a gesture over her chest.

Wascoite nodded softly and she made the gesture over her own chest.

“If a quartz’s promise is broken, the one who made it is bound to have a life full of bad luck and despair. So I advice you not break one. Alright?”

“Alright…” Wascoite cooed.

The quartz gently pulled away from Mookaite to get the container of cookies. She took them out of the container, testing one of the cookies. Even if they were burnt, she was in absolute heaven. She seemed to be enjoying the cookies, even purring as she softly munched on one. Thus, she handed a cookie to Mookaite who nervously looked at it.

“You… like it?”

“It’s a little bland and could’ve used a pinch of salt but it’s perfect otherwise. Go on. You deserve one too, dear,” she happily cooed.

Mookaite took the burnt cookie and she decided to start munching on it as well. Oh- gross! She didn’t like her own cooking at all. Or at least her own baking. Therefore, she stuck her tongue out a bit and softly snorted.

“I don’t think I like them…”

“I guess i’ll have to show you how to bake cookies. I bet you’d make a perfect chef.”

“Oh- I do like cooking. I like to make rabbit stew when the hunting season is open. I like to consider myself skilled with a bow and arrow. I also enjoy fishing… I love salmon. They’re very nice.”

Wascoite tilted her head a bit before she smiled lightly. Salmon. Such a weird word. Nonetheless, she happily purred and nodded.

“Salmon,” she mused, still eating the cookies. As she leaned back against Mookaite after getting permission, she decided to continue munching on the cookies. The two spent the day together after a bit of conversing. Not to mention Wascoite decided to teach Mookaite how to bake as well. She seemed rather proud of herself and thus, after the day was over, Mookaite had went home. Today was a relatively good day.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triggers beware. View at your own risk.

First weeks slid by. Then months rolled along. Wascoite was rather happy with her life for the time being. She was still working, she was trying to converse with Mookaite, and eventually? After a year had passed, she decided to ask Mookaite out on a date. The two were in a happy relationship together after that day; they lived in their own homes respectfully but Wascoite mostly preferred to stay at Mookaite’s place. However, one day, Mookaite was rather curious. Frisky, even.

As the two gems were cuddled up on the couch doing their own things, Mookaite eventually decided to stop. Placing her book aside, she glanced back toward Wascoite who was trying to do embroidery. The striped jasper smiled a bit and she leaned forward, softly kissing Wascoite’s forehead. 

A surprised purr escaped her frame. Her eyes widened a bit and she adjusted her gaze up toward Mookaite. As she stared at the other, she smiled a bit and afterward, she looked back down to her embroidery. Eventually placing it aside, she cuddled against Mookaite and assumed the other wanted to rest with her.

“You’re so cute… your little nose is so soft,” Mookaite grinned, gently poking at Wascoite’s heart-shaped nose. 

“And your entire face is cute. I love you, Mookaite,” Wascoite cooed to the other.

“I love you too, Wascoite.”

With that, Mookaite started to slowly make her advances. Her hands softly slid along Wascoite’s arms and gently, she reached down to hold onto her paws. The brown gem only giggled happily and she nestled closer toward Mookaite with her eyes closed. Thus, Mookaite took the signs as a green sign. She gently moved her hand onto Wascoite’s belly, making small circles. That was until she decided to slowly move her hand between the other’s legs.

That was where Wascoite felt the green sign turn to a red one.

Flinching, the other immediately gripped onto Mookaite’s hand and squeezed it afterward. As she growled, she shoved Mookaite’s hand away afterward. Simply, the orange gem took this as a sign of wanting foreplay. Therefore, the orange jasper decided to grope at Wascoite instead.

Snarling afterward, Wascoite sat up and she pushed Mookaite off of the couch. Bitterly frowning, she looked down at the other with hurt in her eyes. 

“Why would you do that?! I thought- I thought you were a good gem-”

“What? Aye- calm down… calm down- I was just-”

“Just what? Trying to force me into something?!” Wascoite angrily cried out.

“I was going to try to lead us into sex- I thought you wanted a bit of foreplay first so-”

“Sex? Is that what it’s called now? Come here. Let me smell your breath.”

Looking confused, Mookaite pushed herself off of the floor before she sat up on her knees. Leaning toward Wascoite as the other continued to look wary, she simply opened her mouth. The other sniffed at her before pulling back, causing Mookaite to close her mouth.

“You… you’re doing it… and you know what you’re doing. I thought you were a good gem-”

“Shh- hey… Wascoite.. Calm down… what’s the matter?”

“What’s the matter?! You just- you touched me! Where I never thought you’d touch me! And the fact you know you’re doing it- I thought you were a good gem, Mookaite. I thought I could trust you. You’re just… you’re like her- you’re definitely like her,” she breathed warily, defensively holding her paws in front of herself.

What was Wascoite babbling about? Mookaite didn’t have a clue. She simply stared for a bit before she frowned a bit more.

“Just like who? I’m sorry, dear. I didn’t mean to hurt you. I didn’t think you were so against it.”

“Just like… like her. Her… she..” she bitterly hissed. As she kept her paws to herself, she tried to act strong. But she wasn’t. The memories were coming back and she couldn’t suppress them. Thus, she started to weakly cry.

As Mookaite gently made her way onto the couch, she held her hands out toward Wascoite who only shied away from her.

“I’m so sorry, Wascoite. I didn’t think i’d upset you so much. I should’ve asked. Please tell me what’s bothering you.”

Taking a shaky breath, she stared at Mookaite with wet eyes.

“Her.”

With that, she started to explain what had happened. Wascoite explained her past to Mookaite, still feeling worried as she did so. Why was she worried of telling Mookaite? Worried yet relieved. Was that a good sign? Maybe. Nonetheless, she continued to explain. How she had escaped, how she had got to earth, and many other background details. After she finished, she was trembling like a chihuahua. Thus, to comfort herself, she finally leaned against Mookaite.

“Oh my stars. Wascoite- I am so sorry- I didn’t realize… hey… you don’t mind if I touch you- like as in a hug right now, right? Or a kiss?”

Wascoite shook her head and she sniffed.

“I don’t mind.”

“Good… we should establish a safe word. A word to use when one of us are uncomfortable because of the other. Do you have any ideas?”

Mookaite gently hugged into Wascoite, cradling her close and afterward, she kissed the other. Running her fingers through Wascoite’s hair, she tried to purr. It still wasn’t working. Thus, she tried humming. She didn’t sound the best but at least Wascoite was smiling.

“Stripes.”

“Stripes? That’s a good one,” Mookaite commented.

 

With that, she held Wascoite closer and continued to comfort her. Through thick and thin, the two would be together. No matter what, Wascoite would be with Mookaite. Thus, the two continued to cuddle and thus, eventually, they went back to doing their own things. Except there was a small change. The two were snuggled closer to each other than they were previously.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triggers beware. View at your own risk.

Time continued to stroke by. Wascoite spent more time with Mookaite. During the long winters and odd autumns on Earth, Mookaite was mostly sticking at Wascoite’s house. Even if the brown quartz insisted on being able to stay with just herself, Mookaite said otherwise. Why? Mookaite always insisted on getting firewood for Wascoite’s home and also demanded that she shovel the snow. 

However, during the spring and summer, Wascoite preferred to stay with Mookaite. Her house was cool and had a fan which benefited the two greatly. Especially when they were in a cuddling mood but it was too hot to cuddle. The two were bonding even more. Even so they got married.

The two had gotten married in the Pink Court. The first two married there, actually. Every gem attended the wedding and everything was running rather smoothly. Nothing was going wrong. Wascoite was happy, Mookaite was happy, and everyone else was happy as well. Even so to the point some gems got into relationships on that same day.

But with marriage came honeymoons. Mookaite and Wascoite went out for their honeymoon. A romantic night at the beach. The two pitched a tent there. They had a small campfire on the beach. Roasting snacks over the fire, they dined together and eventually decided to have a little bit of wine for themselves. As the honeymoon came to an end, the two were inside the tent snuggling and chatting the night away.

Time continued along once again. It felt nice to be married. It felt nice to have someone nearby. However, Wascoite wanted more than marriage. She wanted a family. A gemling. Gemlings. As many as she wanted, she wished Mookaite could provide. Therefore, one night, she invited the other into the bedroom with her.

The brown quartz had been sitting on the bed, wearing lacy lingerie. She had been reading about sex and bedroom related things in a magazine a while ago. Thus, as she positioned herself on the bed a bit, she nervously bit her lip and looked down to herself. This didn’t feel right. Thus, she took off her lingerie and tossed it aside. Even if it was cute, she felt disgusted and degraded.

When Mookaite came in the room, she noticed Wascoite undressing. Her face burned hot and thus, she lightly closed the door. However, her nose remained sticking in through the door as she sniffed the air. There was no heat cycle going on so why was Wascoite undressing?

“You can come in, dear. I don’t mind if you see me naked. We’re married you silly thing. We bathe together all the time. You don’t mind then.”

“It’s just- it’s so odd walking in on you and seeing you toss… lacy clothes on the floor-“ Mookaite choked out, her face hot with embarrassment. 

As the striped gem slipped into the room rather nervously, she eventually closed the door and looked back to Wascoite.

“That’s fine. You should undress too, dear.”

“Me- undress?”

“If you’d like,” Wascoite softly cooed. As she sat on the bed a bit more, she tucked her legs under herself and looked at Mookaite. A trustworthy slow blink was directed at her wife. She watched the other undress before she leaned forward, softly kissing her cheek when she got close.

“Are you… wanting to try sex again?”

“I want to try for a baby. A sweet little gemling… and I want this to be my first time having sex. With you. I trust you.”

Mookaite looked a tad surprised. She stared at Wascoite for a bit, slowly blinking and raising a brow. The other gem smiled back at her wife and reached out to softly hold onto her hand. The two remained on the bed together, awaiting a word from the other. That was until Wascoite broke the silence.

“Let’s do it. Only if you’re comfortable with it, Mooky.”

“I’m… I’m comfortable with it. You are too, right, Wascoite?”

“Of course. I know the safeword. On the count of three, we’ll both say it.”

Mookaite nodded. The two counted. However, a small mishap occurred. At first, Wascoite counted down from three and Mookaite stared before laughing. The two playfully pushed at each other before settling down once again. Then, counting to three, the two spoke the safeword together.

“So.. is there anything specific you want me to start with..? I can help you get warmed up first. I also have to evert. It takes a bit for me.. even if I’m thinking about you,” Mookaite laughed nervously.

Wascoite giggled a bit and she laid back nonetheless. With Mookaite’s hand on her delicate fuzz, she reached down to place a paw atop Mookaite’s hand. As she stared at her wife, she nodded. 

“Let’s just… start here… I don’t know what to do but I trust you to keep going with it. So let’s go,” she cooed. 

As Wascoite laid back, Mookaite kept an eye on her. Gently spreading her wife’s legs apart, she softly skimmed her hand over the skin and looked toward Wascoite. The other was staring down at her with bright eyes. Slowly, Mookaite decided to use her fingers to work at Wascoite’s slit. She spread her wife’s lips, making sure she was comfortable. When Wascoite barely pressed into the touch, Mookaite leaned forward and started to kiss her lover’s thighs. 

The chocolate coloured quartz gently moved her paw toward her mouth, gently biting down on it. A shaky breath was drawn from her frame as she continued to slowly rock into the touches. Gasping softly afterward, her free paw laid atop her belly and she slightly pressed into the touches. She felt something wet against her soft bud until she realized that it was Mookaite’s tongue. Feeling the tongue trail down toward her entrance, she shuddered and finally let out a tiny moan.

“Are you doin’ alright up there, Wasco?”

“Yes,” she managed to breathe out.

“Aight. That’s good to know,” Mookaite huffed a bit. 

The orange jasper kept working her tongue at Wascoite’s sex. Cleaning up a few juices from the other, she eventually decided to bring her fingers into play. Slowly rubbing one against Wascoite’s entrance, she slowly decided to work it in. When she felt the other wince a bit and groan, she settled down and looked up toward her.

“You’re still doing fine, right?”

“Perfect… it feels nice when you do it. Keep going. Please..”

Mookaite nodded. Slowly thrusting the digit in, she started to ease her way into the moment. The quartz fixed herself on the bed a bit more before deciding to insert another finger. Listening to Wascoite breathily whimper, she decided to start slowly thrusting her digits about.”

“Still good?”

“Just… keep going. It feels amazing.”

Wascoite arched her back a bit as she tried to rock further into the touches. Her breathing was a tad more heavier and she shakily whined. Even moreso when Mookaite sat up and started to softly lick her fingers clean.

“You’re gross.”

“All part of me,” Mookaite chuckled. 

Smiling a bit, the brown quartz settled down a bit and took the time to catch her breath. She watched her lover begin to undress. Settling down further into the blankets, she lightly propped up her legs. Her gaze faltered toward Mookaite’s length however, watching it wave around in the air rather curiously. Was that…?

Sitting up a bit as the other was taking off her top, Wascoite couldn’t help but grow curious. She reached out to prod at the wriggly tentacle, a surprised chirp escaping her frame when it flicked back at her. Pulling back and rubbing her nose rather softly, she looked up toward Mookaite who had been staring at her while grinning. When the other laughed, she felt her face burn hot. 

“Really? Is it that interesting?”

“Yeah.. I don’t have one. This is… wow. It’s cute..”

Nearly choking, Mookaite held back a laugh and she felt her face burn even hotter. When she noticed Wascoite sticking her tongue out, she shivered a bit. Oh stars- how would those bristles feel? Her mind continued to wander for a bit as she let her wife explore her body.

“Cute..”

“Very cute. Can I.. lick it?”

“Oh- stars- go for it..”

Wascoite leaned forward and she decided to cautiously graze her tongue over the length, lightly holding onto it. When Mookaite jolted a bit and moaned afterward, Wascoite looked up toward her. 

“Are you okay?”

“Aha- I’m fine- I just… I didn’t expect that… to feel like that. It felt nice.. “

“I can keep going.”

“You can… and you should go for it, darling..” Mookaite cooed.

Wascoite resumed the session. She didn’t know what she was doing but it seemed that Mookaite was enjoying it. Maybe she could put it in her mouth. She saw that somewhere before. Thus, that’s what she did. However, she had to pull back when Mookaite patted the top of her head.

“Teeth- oh stars- no teeth..”

“No teeth?”

“You’re supposed to curl your lips over your teeth when you suck someone off. We can save that for another day, dear. Now… are you ready yet?”

“Ready?- Oh! I forgot. I was just watching it wave around… it looks so interesting,” Wascoite pointed out. As she laid back down afterward, she let Mookaite clamber on top of her.

The other gem wrapped Wascoite’s legs around her waist and let the other softly hold onto her shoulders. With a hand on each side of Wascoite, she moved one to guide her length toward the other’s sex. Slowly, she decided to start pushing in.

Wascoite gasped a bit and she bit her lip. Oh stars. This felt.. so nice. It felt better when it wasn’t forced. As she slightly shifted around, she laid her head back and closed her eyes. A content whimper escaped from her body. When Mookaite was still for a bit, she felt the other begin to thrust. The mattress squeaked a bit and the bed rocked at the other slowly worked her hips into her wife. Wascoite couldn’t help but finally let out a normal volume moan. The brown quartz rocked her hips further into the thrusts, whimpering out for more.

“Aah- Mookaite.. please,” she begged.

The other was still trying to provide for her wife. Her thrusts were still gentle and calm. Her pace was steady and so were her hips. Even her quiet moans were frequent. Nonetheless, she kept trying. As her rhythm was being thrown off by how often Wascoite clenched around her length, she eventually found herself nearing her climax. Her thrusts continued for a bit more and she let out a low grunt. 

“Stars… you’re so soft, Wasco… mmn- I love you,” she whimpered. With that, Mookaite finally decided to release her load into the other. Once Wascoite clenched around her length, Mookaite eased out of her thrusts and eventually laid next to her wife.

Despite being hot and clammy, Wascoite shakily cuddled toward Mookaite. Hiding her face against her wife’s chest, she breathed heavily and started to purr.

“That felt so good..”

“Oh? I… wow… you did good, darling..”

“I did?”

“You did. I’m proud of you, Wasco. I love you.”

“I love you too, Mookie.”

As the two nestled against each other despite the mess, they eventually forced themselves to get up and change the sheets. After that however, the two got in bed once again and continued to cuddle. Buttnaked or not, they were still through thick and thin… and now? They were in bed together, happily cuddling with each other.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Triggers beware. View at your own risk.

At first, Wascoite thought she wasn’t pregnant. A month had slid by and thus, she still hadn’t realized. Figuring she wasn’t having a litter, she started to mope around a bit, feeling relatively upset. As time went by, she was adjusting back to her normal life. Maybe she’d try for a new litter one day.

That was until she started experiencing odd cravings; wanting more meaty foods rather than sweet and soft things. She seemed to prefer making a mess of her bed as well, wanting to roll around within the soft sheets. She even went so far to the point she made a new blanket for herself!

However, Mookaite noticed this. The odd behaviour was… well… odd! Thus, she decided to take Wascoite out to the small clinic on Earth. Gem technology wasn’t the best but it was advanced enough to help Wascoite. Therefore, Mookaite took Wascoite out one day to have a nurse check her over. A few tests were done as well as blood samples taken. In the end, Wascoite got results. What were those?

She was pregnant. A litter of one. Of course, she couldn’t help but joyfully hug into her lover, chirping and cooing her ear off with ideas she had. A baby shower would be held and not to mention a small party would be held afterward. For all of the gems in the court, of course. Thus, after leaving the nurse’s area, Wascoite and Mookaite prepped invitations for their baby shower.

After the shower was over, the party occurred. Gems were bound to dance around all night and until morning when they then went home once again. Time slipped by and Wascoite couldn’t be happier. She was even happy to hear when Mookaite decided to stop her training all together and instead get a job designing footwear. 

As time slid by, the two had moved in together. Wascoite and Mookaite didn’t necessarily have to pay any bills though they still had to help keep the court clean. Not to mention Wascoite was always trying to do work while pregnant, which, of course, made Pink nervous as well as Mookaite.

After a while, Wascoite finally settled down. She was in her ninth month of pregnancy. Mookaite had just arrived home from work one day, settling her bag down. As she looked around, she started to search for her wife. Where had she went?

Scanning around the abode, Mookaite raised a brow.

“Wascoite? Wasco- where are you?” she asked.

Maybe she was just taking a shower… or a bath. Or what if she had laid already? As Mookaite tried to sniff the air for any scent of blood, she couldn’t pick up anything. Her feral instincts weren’t as strong as Wascoite’s instincts. Thus, she didn’t really smell anything except the light scent of the abode. Therefore, the quartz started to search around the abode, a brow raised.

When Mookaite stopped at her room door, she leaned forward to barely open it before she slightly peered in.

In the middle of the room, Wascoite was curled up on the bed. She was tiredly grooming herself, making sure to clean the mess off of herself. Even the blankets were cleaned up. Instincts had completely taken over and thus, she had leaned forward to start cleaning her egg. A gently orange egg, covered in bloody orange bands just like Mookaite. Quietly, Wascoite lifted her head when she heard footsteps. When Mookaite had knelt down and tried to touch the egg, she started to growl.

Snap.

Mookaite was bound to immediately jerk her hand back when Wascoite almost tore it off. She frowned nervously, holding it close by. As she stared at her wife, she pursed her lips afterward. Oh- wait. Right. Feral. 

“Sorry.. sorry, dear..” Mookaite softly murmured.

Wascoite only continued to growl in response. As she nestled closer toward her egg, she cautiously kept it by her side while staring at Mookaite. Frowning a bit, she showed her fangs to her mate and watched her back out of the room. Mookaite was gone and now, Wascoite was left in the room with herself and her daughter.

However, as time continued to stroll by, the egg was bound to hatch. Wascoite had snapped out of her feral state after being given a few medications by her wife as a nurse instructed. At the moment, she was sitting in the living room. The egg was close to her belly as she looked down to it, smiling lightly and purring. She couldn’t help but lean forward before pressing a tiny kiss to the top of the shell. As soon as she did, it started to rattle.

“Oh my stars- Mookaite!” the motherly quartz called out.

What was going on? Was something happening? After taking off her reading glasses and putting them down on the table, the quartz pulled away from the work she was trying to complete. She started to rush forward, stumbling a bit and heading into the living room.

“What’s wrong, dear?” she asked, her golden eyes wide.

“She’s hatching, Mookie. Look,” Wascoite whispered.

A spiderwebbed crack rippled through the egg, starting to break all around. The gemling inside was trying to free herself. A loud squeak echoed from inside, causing the gemling to push further against the shell. She was frustrated, warm, and hungry. It was too warm for her inside this shell! Thus, she continued to angrily push. As the gemling managed to push her bloody red-orange paw through the egg, she flexed it lightly. The air outside was cold and she liked it.

Therefore, the gemling kept trying to get out of the shell. One movement at a time, she managed to break her way through the shell. A small gemling gleaming with fresh life had emerged. Her eyes were closed though Wascoite could only assume they were a golden hue like Mookaite’s. After all, the gemling took after her sire. Bloody orange stripes, a gently orange body, and fuzzy pale hair… just like her sire. Not to mention that she had a diamond shaped gemstone just like her sire. What features had the gemling inherited from her mother? So far, just the paws. As Wascoite examined her offspring for a bit longer, she pulled her closer and started to clean her up.

“Oh my stars… she’s so sweet. She’s a lil’ red jasper. Kinda like me,” Mookaite beamed.

“I love her so much..” Wascoite purred, cleaning the fluids off of her daughter.

“Do you have any names in mind, Wasco?”

“No. Do you?” Wascoite asked.

As Mookaite thought for a bit, she eventually remained quiet. She watched Wascoite adjust the gemling toward her breast so she could feed on the creamy milk the other had produced. As she thought for a bit longer, she eventually nodded.

“She should be named Jasper. After her gemstone. Jasper Red Quartz,” Mookaite announced.

“Jasper Red Quartz… that’s such a sweet little name. Baby, did you hear that? Your sire just gave you a name… Jasper.. you’re my little jasper and I love you dearly..”

Mookaite slipped onto the couch and she leaned against her mate, looking down toward the gemling who was contently feeding.

“She has a bristled tongue just like me. And paws… do you see that band there on her too? And her little toes… she has a few markings like me.”

“And the colours of me. She’ll be a good quartz for sure, Wasco. She’s so cute. I love her just like I love you,” Mookaite announced, kissing her lover.

As Wascoite leaned over, she kissed her lover as well, smiling lightly at her.

“I love you too, Mookaite.”

The two lovers cuddled against each other. Wascoite eventually adjusted her shirt, letting the gemling lay onto the cool gemstone that resided on her chest. Mookaite was merely cuddled up against her wife, sweetly looking at her daughter.

Would there be more gemlings to come after this one? Neither of the two knew… but only time could tell for such lovebirds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will they have more gemlings? They do! After Jasper grows up, their next gemling is another jasper. A dalmation jasper covered in lots of black and brown spots, dirty peachy hair, soft white skin, and a pink nose just like Mama Wascoite. 
> 
> I may write a bit with Jasper and her family in the future. For now, maybe writing is on hold! I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
